dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Simon Belmont vs Koyomi Araragi
Simon Belmont vs Koyomi Araragi 'is GalactaK's twenty-first DBX, and the first DBX of Season two. It features ''CastleVania's Simon Belmont and Bakemonogatari's Koyomi Araragi. '''Description Season 2 premiere! CastleVania vs Bakemonogatari! Simon may be the de facto vampire killer of gaming, but how will he handle against this former vampire? Is he going to pull through again, or will Koyomi truly prove too much for him to handle? Intro (cue dbx intro) NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX FIGHT! (cue Luigi's Mansion: Theme from Smash Bros Brawl) In the dark halls of an old castle, a scared man was running for his life. He had a vacuum cleaner strapped to his back, and was screaming his head off. As he ran through another forbidding corridor, he tripped and fell. He'd fell over somebody's leg. He looked up, before screaming and running. A living suit of armour stood over him. Luigi: (cue Mama Luigi scream) The suit of armour watched him run away, before taking off its helmet to reveal a sniggering Koyomi Araragi. He got out of the suit, allowing it to crash to the floor. Down the corridor, he saw mummies coming, followed by a bat. Koyomi Araragi: Ooh, real scary ain't ya? (cue Battle in the Base) As they came towards him, some holy water was thrown upon the hellspawns, making them disappear, for good. The bat managed to fly away. The owner of this stalked up the corridor, looking out for other monsters. As soon as he saw Koyomi, he frowned. Simon Belmont: Leave this place. Boys such as yourself may well get hurt. Koyomi Araragi: I think I'll be fine. Simon Belmont: I demand you leave. This place is godforsaken. Koyomi decided that he'd had enough of this strange guy's presence, and shoved him backwards. Simon didn't like this, and readied his whip, ready for the battle ahead. HERE WE GOOO! (cue Encounter) Simon lashed at Koyomi, who dodged narrowly. Simon ran forward, flailing his whip left and right, the last try catching Koyomi off guard completely, and sent him flying onto the floor. Simon Belmont: I will give thou another chance to leave this place. Koyomi Araragi: Here? No thanks! He attempted a punch. It hit Simon in the kneecap, making him stumble and topple onto the floor. Simon then pulled out an axe, and swung at Koyomi, who leapt up, going to one side. His eyes turned red, as he ran forward, getting hit by the whip once again, drawing blood. He fell, as the wound healed. As soon as it ad, he got up, and punched Simon twice, knocking him backwards. Simon Belmont: I saw thou heal from thy wound. Thou art a vampire, am I correct? Koyomi Araragi: Kinda. Simon Belmont: Yield or die! Simon threw a bottle of holy water at Koyomi, who dodged, but was hit with a glass fragment. He dodged a blow from a dagger, which would otherwise have slit his throat. If he thought he was lucky to survive this, he was even luckier with the second slash. Simon then decided to get nasty, and used the dagger and the axe in deadly unison. Koyomi was hit by both numerous times, and was on the floor trying to recover from his wounds. He tried a punch. It worked in making Simon drop both weapons and get out his whip once again. A fireball burst forth from it, with Koyomi getting back on the floor and rolling to dodge. Simon tried one last trick. He leapt upon Koyomi, and punched him until he was only on the brink of consciousness. Simon: Had you left, I would not have been forced to do this. He pulled out a gold dagger and a silver dagger, and stabbed them into Koyomi's hands. Koyomi screamed in pain, as he was fastened to the floor. Simon then got up, and lashed out with his whip several times, bloodying Koyomi's face more and more, until his head was clean off. (Cut music) Simon took the knives out. The boy was dead. He had done all he could. He heard screaming at the end of the corridor, like someone shouting Mario!' ''He went to investigate this. Who knew? Perhaps this man had knowledge of Dracula's whereabouts! '''Conclusion (Cue Vampire Killer) This game's winner is: Simon Belmont! Trivia * This is GalactaK's first DBX to feature music and a Here We Go thumbnail. * This is also GalactaK's first DBX to feature a CastleVania ''or a ''Bakemonogatari ''character. N'ext Time''' Bears collide, as Gaming and Animation's favourites fight in... Winnie-The-Pooh vs Freddy Fazbear!Category:GalactaK Category:Fistfight Category:Sword vs. Fist Themed DBX Fights Category:'Vampire' Themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:DBXs with Music Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:What-If? DBXs Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs